My New Life
by CupcakesandCats17
Summary: When a new girl joins the A.N.T. Farm, everyone thinks that she's not very special. What they don't know is that her dad is an Assassin sent from the future to kill, and his newest targets? Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, and Angus! T for blood and gore maybe!
1. Prologue

My heart quickens as I race down the 10 flights of stairs to my dad's workshop in the basement. It may be the middle of the night, but I was not very sleepy. I was trained for this. Dad told me I always have to be alert at night, cause I need to protect the family. Julianna is curled up in my arms, her fuzzy head tucked inside my blanket.

"DAD!" I yell as I gave him a flying hug. He steps back, making sure his laptop is safe and hugs me back. "Woah, there. Camilla, you're getting to the age when talent progression goes up right?" I look at him in a very confused way, but I do nod my head. He smiles. "Good, cause you, Jacob and I are moving to San Francisco so you can finally join the A.N.T. Program." I start cheering. I'm going to my dream school!

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Dad! I'm finally going to learn how my talent is going to be put to use," I say grinning. "Yeah, sweetie, now go to bed, and make sure to tell Jacob we are leaving first thing in the morning!" He yells as I scramble back upstairs.

The thing is, I took a picture from him, cause he usually won't make us move unless his job makes him. The photo looks new, and it shows four kids, standing in front of a sign that says, "A.N.T. Program". I look closely. Two boys and two girls, each looking really happy about being there. One boy stands out. He's sorta cute, with his brown hair flowing over his eyes, but by the looks of it, he really likes the girl standing next to him, the one with brownish-black hair.

I turn the photo, trying to find anything about Dad's mission. In the bottom left hand corner, in tiny cursive, it reads: "ANGUS CHESTNUT; OLIVIA DOYLE; FLETCHER QUIMBY; CHYNA PARKS. Assassinate for illegal crimes at date 8/08/28." I stared at the words shocked. Dad's assassinating innocent kids for doing something they haven't done yet. But what if they never do it? I think as I curl back up under my covers. What if Dad assassinates innocent people?

Just as I close my eyes, I make up my mind: I need to save these kids.

My name is Camilla Carter, age 12, and my father is an assassin for people who want the job done right, before the people do it. This is my side of the story, the story of how I wanted to save the innocent lives of people I hardly knew.


	2. Chapter 1

Camilla's P.O.V.

My arm hurts as my new backpack slung over it starts to slip, putting more weight on it. I trudge along, hoping that I'll be able to make it to school. Dad always says that walking in rain builds endurance, I thought as I walk into Webster High School. Hundreds of kids stop, and look my way. I sigh, and walk straight into the A.N.T. Farm. Everyone's eyes follow the box in my hands and me.

Just as I enter the room, a man with the weirdest afro that had popcorn sticking on it got up, and said, "Hey, you're the new prodigy, right?" I nod my head. "Then, WELCOME TO THE A.N.T. FARM!" He says. A girl with blonde hair, Olive Doyle, copies his movements, then quickly sits down. I walk over. "Hi, I'm Camilla Carter, the new student?" I tell her. Olive looks up.

"Hey, Camilla, or should I say, 'the royal one'" she exclaims. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, my dad named me Royal, what else is new?" I sigh as I put down the box. She smiles. "My name is Olive Doyle, and wanna know why I'm here?" I look at her and shake my head no. She doesn't see it. "Well, I have a photographic memory, which means I-" "I know what photographic means, Olive." I say as I unpack the box.

Instantly, the aroma of freshly baked cupcakes fill the air. Olive breathes the smell in deeply. "Mhmmm... Did your mom bake those?" She asks as I hand her one. "No, I did," I say simply. She looks at the cupcake, inspecting the beautiful icing rose on it before eating it.

"Tastes like an ordinary cupcake to me," she says. "Wait for it.." Her knees start to buckle as Olive passes out. I smile. "Now does it taste like an ordinary cupcake?"

Fletcher's P.O.V.

"Hurry up, Chyna! We're already late for English!" I yell as we race through the hallway. Chyna looked out of breath, but she kept running. "Fletcher, seriously? I'm running in heels here!" she yells at me as I burst through the classroom door, Chyna right behind me. We sit down in our seats. Olive looks impatient, but keeps silent.

"Alright class, sit down. We have three new students to welcome into our class. First off, we have Alex and Skylar Lennon," Mr. Done gestured toward the older girls. One had black hair and green eyes, the other was smaller with blonde and blue hair with blue eyes. "The other is Camilla Carter." He waved his hand towards a girl my age. She was absolutely beautiful.

Her hair was a wavy dirty blonde, and her eyes were sparkling blue. She wore a midnight blue dress over white Capri's, and finally, she wore a golden heart-shaped locket.

"Please, call me Cam. Camilla makes me feel... old," she whispered. "Well then, Camilla, you'll be sitting right next to..." Mr. Done looks at his seating chart. "Fletcher Quimby." I jerk my head up as Cam picks up her stuff and drops it right on the empty desk next to me. She smiles, and quietly whispers to me, "Hey. Is he always like this?" I look at her, puzzled. "Like what?" "He's very... jumpy and strange." I stifle a laugh.

"Mr. Quimby, Miss Carter, would you mind telling me what is so funny?" Mr. Done asks us. "Umm.. we were-" I start. "We thought it was funny that your lecture was a bit off, considering you've pronounced _Jean de La Fontaine _wrong. You've pronounced it like John di we en Fountain, which sorta sounds like John did pee in Fountain," Cam says right away.

Everyone starts cracking up, while Mr. Done's ears become bright red. "Miss Carter, if you know how to pronounce it, why don't you give us a lecture on him." Cam's face turns pale. "Um, I really think I don't want to," she squeaks. Mr. Done laughed. "You're doing it no matter what. You got no choice. now, come up," he says. Cam shoots me a S.O.S. look, and walks towards the front.

Cam's P.O.V.

Ohmigod, why did I agree to this? I think as I walk down the aisle. I'm deathly afraid of public speaking. "So, Jean de La Fontaine was a French poet who was born in 1621, in a town called Chateau-Thierry, which is located in the middle of France," I begin, my voice coming out as a whisper, but becomes louder. Fletcher looks at me mouthing, 'You okay?' I slightly nod. " Fontaine went to study medicine and theology, despite him being drawn to the study of social life. After graduating, he became qualified to become a lawyer, but he returned home to assist his father, a superintendent of forests. Jean held many government posts, but they didn't earn much money." Mr. Done looked approvingly at me. "Please continue, Camilla."

I stare at him. "I'd rather not, sir. See, I don't feel-" he stops me. "What, you don't feel well? Got a fear of speaking in public?" I start to sweat. He snickers. "Well, then. I hope you-" Mr. Done was interrupted by the bell ringing. I quickly race to get my stuff, and head out the door behind Chyna. She looks back at me. "Wow, Cam. You've only been here for an hour and you're already about to puke," she jokes. I smile, and open up the box of cupcakes. Olive stands back. "Woah there, I'm not getting near those again," she says. "It's okay, Olive. Most people don't eat my food again unless I make it mild." Chyna and Fletcher stare at me. "Um, what do you mean by mild, Cam?" Fletcher asks.

"You don't want to know," I say as we walk into World History. There, they introduced me to Angus, the computer whiz. He sniffs the cupcakes. "Ooooo, can I have one?" he asks. "Sure," I say as I hand him the cupcake. Alex suddenly appears, knocking the cupcake out of Angus' hand. "Don't eat it if you don't want to faint," she says. I sigh. "Alex, just because my food makes people faint doesn't mean they can't try it," I say. She takes one cupcake, and swallows it whole. Her knees start to shake, but she stops them.

Fletcher and Chyna, who were reaching for the cupcakes, shot their hands back. Alex then walks away.

Once we sat down, the teacher, Mrs. Garcia, tells everyone that we are taking a test. Everyone groans, except me and Olive. Dad's pretty much taught me everything I need to know. It looked pretty easy, since it was about the Russian Revolution. Let's see, circle A, B, D, A,C...

Halfway through the period, Olive stands up and finishes, bringing it up to Mrs. Garcia. As I finished my test, I heard a loud, sharp crack; the sound of a sniper being loaded. I glance behind me, thankful since I was in the back row with Angus, Olive, Fletcher, and Chyna. About 20 yards away, on the rooftop, my dad, Alex, Skylar, and Jacob were aiming snipers, each at my friends' heads. I stand up. Fletcher looks over, along with everyone else. "Camilla, I know you're new, but we don't get up unless you have-" "GET DOWN!" I yell as I push myself into Fletcher, who falls into Chyna, making a chain reaction as the snipers start to shoot.

Everyone screams as the bullets shatter the glass, pouring the remains onto everyone in the back row. The bullets start to hit the desks, whiteboard, and the computer. I stay still, shielding Fletcher and Chyna while Olive and Angus huddle underneath a table. Chyna starts to shake, and suddenly I notice the sharp sound of bullets firing. I push them under the table as my vision grew fuzzy, and turning my world black.

**Hey Guys! Make sure to keep reading, and to Review!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chyna's P.O.V.

Once the bullets stop, Fletcher and I look from under the curtain covering the table to see what happened to Cam. The classroom was a mess. Papers were everywhere, desks were broken, and the window above us had no glass. When my eyes saw Cam, I felt like someone had fed me lead.

Her entire body was scratched up from the glass, and her left arm was covered in blood. There was a bullet hole in her leg, revealing a huge amount of blood pouring out and staining her Capri's. Her once beautiful dress was torn into pieces, and her body wasn't moving.

"CAM!" Fletcher yelled as he scrambled out from under the table. I followed him out. We sat beside Cam, and looked carefully to see if she was breathing. She coughed, and her eyes fluttered open. "Wha-" "Cam, you scared us. You got hurt from the bullets," I say. She coughs again. "You guys okay at least?" she asks. Fletcher and I nod our heads. She smiles. "Good. Now help me up, I'm going to the nurse." We stare at her. "Not in this condition. You're going to the hospital." She sighs, and says, "Alex can drive me, so don't worry."

We look at her hesitantly, but I nod my head. "Thanks Chyna," she says as she gets up and walks to the front doors.

Cam's P.O.V.

As soon as I walked outside, Alex raced up to me and checks me. "Oh man, we didn't know..." "It's okay, Alex. Just a swig of Polioper juice will fix me." She smiled. Alex knows that my favorite rainforest fruit that has been recently discovered could heal cuts. I grab my bottle, and take a huge amount. The sweet mixture swift fully goes down my throat, and closes up the bullet hole and cuts on my body. I smiled.

"All better," I said as I walked back in to the school

After waiting inside a locker for three hours, which is most of the school day, I climbed out and headed for my last period class. Fletcher spotted me. "Cam! You're out of the hospital?" he asks. "Um, if I were still in the hospital, would I be here?" He blushes. "Oh, right." Fletcher quickly turned around to pay attention to Miss Kenick, our Math teacher. Unfortunately for him, she had just fallen asleep, giving me a chance to talk to him more.

"So Fletcher, how long have you known Chyna and Olive?" I asked as I took another sip of Polioper juice. Luckily, it looks like orange juice, so Fletcher wasn't suspicious. "Well, Olive and I have known each other since we both joined the A.N.T. Program. And a year or two later, Chyna joined." "How long have you been crushing on Chyna?" I ask, making Fletcher turn pale. Hooray, I hit his weakness.

"Well, ah, you see, she and I, we ah..." he stammered. I smile, but I started to frown. Fletcher likes a girl who will never like him. That's pretty harsh. Suddenly, the door busted open, revealing Chyna and Olive, panting and sweating. ".. Guys.. we... need... to...talk..." Olive gasped. Fletcher and I both get up and help our hardly breathing friends to the A.N.T. Room.

"Okay, what's happening?" I ask. Chyna looked up. "We need to talk about the next ANT sleepover," she told me.

Fletcher's POV

Seriously? Chyna just busted through the math door, panting like she's ran 20 miles, and it's just so we can talk about a SLEEPOVER? "Umm, Chyna, no offense, but that's not really important right now..." I say as I grab Cam's wrist and headed out the door. But when I grabbed Cam's wrist, it felt as if electricity had jolted through my body. If Cam felt it, she gave no sign. I slowly let go of her wrist.

"You know, I've never actually had a sleepover," Cam said quietly. Chyna and Olive stared at her. "So, you've never had pillow fights?" Olive squeaked. Cam shook her head. "No staying up all night?" Chyna murmured. Again, her head shook. "NO TELLING YOUR FRIENDS WHO YOU THINK IS CUTE?" They screamed simultaneously. Cam took a step back, and quietly said, "No. I had no friends. My dad said I didn't need them when I had my siblings."

Even I had to feel bad for her. I mean, never having friends? Having no one to talk to about your problems? That's just weird, even for Cam. Then I did something I've never done for my friends. I hugged Cam. Chyna and Olive looked at me funny, but they too joined the hug. Cam tensed, but eventually she returned the hug. I smiled, and we all let go.

Cam sighed, and brushed back a few strands of hair. Suddenly, a thought crossed my mind. "Cam, how did you know that someone was firing a gun towards us?" I ask as we walked into the hallway. Cam stiffens, and looks at me, her blue eyes dull. "Dad always said I had to be careful about who I talk to," she whispers. I look at her blankly, but we were interrupted by my mom.

Olive's POV

So there we were walking outside, Fletcher being as dumb as always when his wittle-mommy-poo showed up. "Fletcher! I didn't know you got a girlfriend," she says to him. I see the blush going over Fletcher's cheeks and Cam turning around. They probably just realized that their fingers were touching and it looked as if they were holding hands.

"Mom, this is Cam Carter, the new A.N.T. , and to make this clear, I'll say it loud. WE. ARE. NOT. DATING!" Fletcher yelled as he stormed off. I sigh, and Chyna shrugged. Cam looked at me confused. "What exactly IS his problem?" she asked. Mrs. Quimby gasped, and slapped Cam across the cheek. "There is nothing wrong with my son, you F***ING B****!" She screamed at Cam.

Cam stared at Mrs. Quimby, reaching towards her pocket. I see her take out a shiny, black knife. I gasp. She noticed, and left it in her pocket. "WELL SORRY I SAVED YOUR SON'S LIFE!" Cam screamed back. She raced off towards the cemetery. Mrs. Quimby chuckleed. "What's her problem?"

Chyna sighs, her hand on her face. Me, well I just faint.

Cam's POV

I close the door frantically, my cheeks burning red from embarrassment. Alex walks in, eating banana ice cream. "Sup squirt," she says as I walk by. "Not in the mood, Alex," I grumble. Skylar bounds over, bouncing so fast her hair is like a jet engine. "You're in trouble! You're in trouble!" she sings.

Dad walks over, and grabs my throat. I start to choke. "Don't get in the way of our mission, Camilla. Or you'll face the same consequences they have to." I nod, my face turning even more red from lack of air. He lets go.

I hack as I regain my breath. I look at him. "Just... promise me... you won't hurt them when I'm... around." Skylar looks at me. "Not even putting a bit of poison in their drink so they kill themselves?" she asks. "Especially that," I say as I walk upstairs.

"Phoeey."

I sat on my bed, taking off the white jacket I wore today off. The fresh scars from my dad cutting me last night sting as I rub ointment on them.

"Welcome home, Camilla. Welcome home."


	4. Announcement

**Hey Guys! Hailey and Shay here with a new announcement! We are SUPER sorry about not updating in so long, but due to recent events, all of our files were deleting.**

**Shay: See, Tori and I had a REALLY bad virus in our profiles, and we only got rid of it by deleting our profiles and making news one, causing us to lose many of the Chapters for**

**My New Life**

**Letters to Momma**

**Hailey: Also, I would like to add that only until recently have I had any free time. Also, if you've read True Feelings written by Tori, you have met Shay.**

**Shay: Yeah. I go to a private boarding school in Indiana, where Hailey lives, and so on the weekends I visit her and her aunt.**

**Hailey: Yes, so please don't worry! I, nor Tori nor Shay, are dead. We are just really busy….**

**Shay: Exactly. Also, we need suggestions from YOU! We got blank minds, so if you have any ideas for My New Life or if you want us to post a story if you don't have an account or etc.! BYEEEE!**

**Hailey: Smooth…..**

**Shay: ….**


	5. Chapter 3

_I never told you this, but I love you._

_I loved you when we first saw each other, in English that day._

_I loved you when you laughed so hard you choked on your milk._

_I loved you when you snorted in Chyna's face when Olive told you that you loved me._

_I loved you when you chose Chyna over me, despite the kiss we shared when we were…_

I slowly stopped myself from writing the poem. I quickly crossed out all of it with my pen and looked back up at Mr. Done. He assigned us the most embarrassing assignment in the history of poems, and believe me, I KNOW!

Sighing, I returned to write a new poem. The assignment was to write a poem about love and what you like about your "spouse". Unintentionally, I was beginning to write about Fletcher, and I hated myself for doing so. He and I will, and always will remain, friends until we die, since we have no other feelings for each other.

Today was officially my second week at school. Despite the first day troubles, I had gotten used to the craziness of Webster High. Olive and Chyna were really fun to hang around with, and once in a while, I would make fun of Fletcher's crush on Chyna. He asked out Chyna yesterday, and Chyna said yes out of pity.

Silently giggling to myself over this fact, I couldn't help but look over at the others. Angus was having no trouble as usual (he was probably writing about Olive), while Chyna was thinking really hard. Fletcher was on his third page, and knowing him, it would take him five weeks to complete his poem. Sighing, I returned to writing.

After school, I walked with Chyna over to her house for the night. She and I were partners for almost every school project, since our teacher's organized partners by first name. Fletcher and Olive were coming over later, since we were planning to celebrate my second week ending tonight with a sleepover.

Once we got there, I ran into Chyna's bathroom and changed. My father hated me wearing clothing that expressed my personality, so he always made me wear t-shirts and jeans, with very few accessories. I changed into a blue with gold sparkly tunic shirt with gold leggings, and heels, along with a gray beret, and some culinary jewelry I bought shopping with Chyna and Olive three days ago on a half-day.

We had just begun our second health project when Cameron came in, with Lexi following behind.

Chyna's POV

"Umm, Cameron, as much as I 'enjoy' having your girlfriend over, can you leave the room? Cam and I have homework," I tell Cameron. Lexi stood there, looking back at Cameron and then at Cam. She and Cam got along, something about 'having things in common', despite our troubles.

Cam didn't pay attention, she continued working on our project. It wasn't until Cameron and Lexi left that she spoke. "Chyna, I just remembered that I brought a karaoke machine with me for the sleepover. Wanna test it out?" she said grinning. I smiled back, and we ran to open her bag. We quickly set it up and got the mic set.

"Hmm, I think I'll sing Zendaya's Swag It Out," I said. I walked over to the mic, and pressed play. The music started playing.

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna__  
><em>_G-g-g-gonna__  
><em>_Swag It Out(x5)___

_Don't watch me__  
><em>_Watch the T-e-eV__  
><em>_I'm swaggin' when you__  
><em>_See-e-e me__  
><em>_I'm shining bright you'll__  
><em>_Fall in lo-o-ove(in love)___

_I'm a rider__  
><em>_I ride like a Harley__  
><em>_Started up and__  
><em>_Start up the party__  
><em>_Living it up__  
><em>_Swag It Out my way__  
><em>_Nicki Minaj having pink fridays___

_(Sha-la-la-la)__  
><em>_makes Lots of paper__  
><em>_(Na-na-na-na)__  
><em>_Don't trip off haters__  
><em>_ya* my hair it's done__  
><em>_My nails they're done__  
><em>_Swaggin' so hard all eyes are on me___

_Swag It Out___

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna__  
><em>_G-g-gonna__  
><em>_Swag It Out(x4)___

_Pretty like Beyonce,__  
><em>_Big time like Kanye__  
><em>_Imma rock out__  
><em>_Rock out like Greenday__  
><em>_Imma act out__  
><em>_Act on no screenplay___

_Swag It Out__  
><em>_What's Up___

_I really wanna.__  
><em>_I promise that I'm gonna__  
><em>_Swag it on* out__  
><em>_Show off like a stunner__  
><em>_I really wanna,__  
><em>_I promise that I'm gonna__  
><em>_Swag it on* out__  
><em>_Stay hotter than the summer___

_(Sha-la-la-la)__  
><em>_makes* Lots of paper__  
><em>_(Na-na-na-na)__  
><em>_Don't trip off haters__  
><em>_ya* my hair it's done__  
><em>_My nails they're done__  
><em>_Swaggin' so hard all eyes are on me___

_Swag It Out___

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna__  
><em>_G-g-g-gonna__  
><em>_Swag It Out(x4)___

_Let the bass bang!__  
><em>_Throw your hands in the air__  
><em>_Air, air, hands in the air__  
><em>_Throw-throw your hands in the air__  
><em>_(Throw your hands in the air)__  
><em>_Let the bass bang__  
><em>_And throw your hands in the air__  
><em>_H-h-hands in the air__  
><em>_Throw-throw your hands in the aaair!___

_Swag It Out___

_I'm gonna, I'm gonna__  
><em>_G-g-g-gonna__  
><em>_Swag It Out(x4)_

I fell on the ground, laughing my head off as Cam cracked up. We continued playing with the machine. Turns out that Cam is a really good singer, and dancer since we were dancing along with the music, but she told me her true calling is cooking, which is fine by me. We heard knocking on the door, and we quickly cleaned up our mess (which consisted of five soda cans, a few bags of chips, and candy wrappers) and Cam frolicked over to open the door, revealing Fletcher and Olive with sleeping bags under their arms.

Smiling, we ran upstairs to get changed. I was wearing my I Heart Nerds pajamas, Olive was wearing her Mushi Mushi Mushrooms pajamas, and Cam wore Zombies Need Love Too pajamas. We had gotten them on sale at a store shopping. Fletcher felt embarrassed, being the only boy, and wearing a simple Hot Chili Peppers tee with lounge pants.

Fletcher's POV

We started the night simple. We played on Chyna's Mii, and ate about all her food. We decided to do some karaoke before heading upstairs to play some party games. Right before we could do so, someone banged against the front door. We all got quiet. The banging got louder, and the doorknob was shaking. Suddenly we heard strange voices outside, and I swore Cam's face got pale.

The voices got louder, and sirens were heard. The banging kept going. Olive, Chyna and I screamed, hugging each other and hiding from the spotlight shining through the windows. The door was starting to break, and we shivered with fear and the sound of crunching wood rang in our ears. Cam ran to the door and opened it.

What seemed like millions of men poured in, and the three of us (Olive, Chyna, and me) shut our eyes. There was the sound of fighting happening; probably Cam trying to protect us again. I faintly opened my eyes, watching Cam trying to fight the men in suits. The men kept punching her, but she punched and kicked them back. I re-shut my eyes, and heard Cam scream. The noises ended with bones breaking, and silence filled the air.

Olive's POV

Chyna, Fletcher and I peeked from our safety to look around. Chyna's house was a complete mess. The floor was trashed with stuffing from the couches, which were ripped to shreds. Blood was pouring from we didn't even know where. Cam was standing in the middle, clutching her left arm as droplets of red blood poured from a deep gash. Men were scattered everywhere, and the door was completely destroyed.

Cam staggered towards us; her hair messed from the fight, and her skin turning paler. Chyna ran upstairs, coming back with bandages and peroxide. We started to clean her up, which was really bad, since the peroxide stung her and she started screaming again. Fletcher got her a pack of peas to bite, but she started to tear the bag. We tried everything, and it ended with Fletcher's finger in between her teeth. As soon as she was better, we bandaged Fletcher's new wound and started to ask Cam if she knew anything.

"Cam, we seriously need to talk," I say. Cam looks at me. "I can't tell you anything!" she replies. Chyna sighed. "Cam, we need to know. Strange things that YOU always seem to know happen, and we need to know why." Cam nodded her head.

"It started before I came here…"


	6. Chapter 4

**ALERT: I didn't come up with this part of the chapter. Instead, Lady. of. Memories told me about her idea, and I loved it! Please enjoy, and check her out!**

Cam's POV

"This all started before I was born, when my father was around twenty years old. He was assigned a deadly mission, and my mother refused for him to go, since she was pregnant with me. My father took the mission, and never returned." Olive looked at me, a confused look on her face. "If your father never returned, who's the man claiming to be your father?" she asked. I shrugged.

"That's exactly what I wondered. After I was born, my mother always told stories of my father. 'He had your hair, and even your freckles came with him. He was the ideal package.' I always laughed at this story, because I didn't know if this story was true or not. Then when I was four, my mother died." At this point, tears were forming in my eyes, burning me as they slid into the scratches on my cheeks. Chyna handed me a tissue, and I dab the tears away. I continued the story, my voice shaking.

"I didn't even know she died. One day she was playing with me in my sand pit, the next I was sitting in my house alone, waiting for her to return, even though she never would. My grandmother took care of me until I was six, because that night, my father came and took me away, screaming and kicking." Fletcher snickered, probably at the thought of me being helpless, so I smacked him on the head.

"He told me that he was my true father, which I believed since day one. I finally had the father that left my mother and me before I was even born. He trained me in martial arts and taught me everything that the basic human needs to know, and more. I became an Olive at age seven, and my father even taught me how to listen for intruders and criminals." Chyna interrupted. "So, is he your father or not?"

"That's what I thought last year. He looked nothing like me. He has straight black hair, deep brown eyes, and absolutely no freckles! I thought my mother was lying to me. So, six months ago, I took a swab of his DNA along with mine, and by the next morning I knew I wasn't genetically related to him. Camilla Carter isn't even my real name!" My friends stared at me in silence. I continued. "I don't know who I really am, and who my real father is, but I can't find out. In fact, I shouldn't even be telling all of you this! Now all of our lives are in danger!" "Why, Cam, or whatever your real name is. Why couldn't you tell us this before? We could've got the authorities involved!" Fletcher questioned me.

"But they are a part of this! My father was assigned by them to kill you guys!" I scream. Angus, who had just appeared, cried out in shock. I silently sobbed to myself as my friends started to race away from me. I'm all alone in the world now, I thought as I sat in the debris. No parents, no friends, no relatives, nothing. I kicked a piece of broken glass from the TV and continued crying. My whole life was tearing itself to shreds in front of me.

30 minutes passed, then an hour or two. Finally Fletcher, Chyna, Angus, and Olive returned. They sat down around me, and Chyna gave me a necklace. Its pendant was a heart with pink rhinestones attached to angel wings. I put it around my neck, and then Olive gave me a charm bracelet that was beautifully decorated with cuisine charms. I smiled at them. Angus cleared his throat. "So, can you tell us exactly why your father is supposed to kill us?" I nodded.

"Apparently, using the government's time machine, they predicted that the United States will be destroyed in 2051 because of an illegal act you guys created. Apparently, Angus here hacked into the government's main frame and sent the files to you guys, and then you guys sent them to enemy countries, resulting in them taking over the country and destroying it. So, they hired my dad, who is an assassin to kill you guys." I quickly gasped before panting for breath. They all stare at me. "So, now what?" Chyna asked. We all didn't know.

Suddenly two guys from before ran up and grabbed me, pulling me towards a van in front of Chyna's house. I heard my friends screaming, but men came and knocked them out, leaving me alone with men who were armed. Out of them appeared my dad. "Does this answer your question?"


	7. Chapter 5

Cam's POV

When I awoke from a painful sleep, my vision was blurry and disoriented. As I got used to the lighting and surroundings, I noticed that my guards were Agent Y and K. These were the best in the agency, but considering my dad is their boss, I think I'll be able to escape… somehow. I groaned, realizing that I was covered in blood, and I wasn't sure if it was mine or not. My arm was limp, and twisted at a weird angle. I couldn't see out of my left eye; everything seemed red and sludgy. I coughed up some blood, and maybe some leftover pizza.

"Oh goodie, Miss 'I'm too good for you because my daddy is your boss!' is awake," K snarled. Y laughed. "Yeah, and your daddy ain't gonna protect you from his orders. For example, 'Miss Camilla Amelia Carter is ordered to be executed by Agent 01293'." I cringed, realizing the 01293 guy they are talking about is the one that my dad uses to kill his victims. "Let me see that paper," I growled, and I snatched it from Y's grasp. I scan over it. "It says that the victim must not be a virgin, so I don't think you'll be able to kill me," I said. K licked his lips. "I can fix that," he said while starting to unbutton his pants.

And that leads me to why I was being chased in the prison by a guy wanting to rape me. I silently prayed my thanks to the Lord that I was the top runner in Gym, beating the girls and boys. K started to fall behind, and luckily I found myself in the prison's kitchen. I cracked my knuckles, a smile dwindling on my face. "Let's see how K likes my food on full blast."

I started gathering up ingredients, and made the final preparations. K likes spicy, but not volcanic; K likes sweet, but not sugar overloads. I quickly stirred up my infamous Magma Heated Chili and made a few Heavenly High sugar cookies with sugary frosting. I layed it all out on the kitchen's table, and ran into the hallway. K was closing in. "Catch me if you can loser!" I yelled before racing back into the kitchen and hiding in the cabinets under the counter.

K swiftly waltzed into the quiet kitchen. I held my breath as he searched the scene, and watched as his squinty eyes fell on my arrangement of food. K looked around, before opening the door to let Y in, and they both chowed down on my batch of food. Their smacking lips echoed in the small room, and I heard the thuds as quickly as I had expected them to come.

I opened the small door, revealing K and Y under a sugar-induced coma. For those that haven't realized the fact yet, my food on full blast can leave a person in a coma for at least five years.

I raced out of the room and past the remaining guards before arriving at the door that lead back to the real world. My breaths were ragged and sharp, a piercing pain rising from my gut, since I hadn't eaten for God knows how long. I wiped my forehead, praying that the others were okay. I realized I was located two towns away from San Francisco, so if I ran hard enough, I could reach home in a matter of days.

****************TIME LASPE******************************

I staggered up Chyna's street. Her house had a new door and windows, which made the house look better than when I last saw it. I peeked in one of the windows, and there sitting peacefully on the couch laughing were healthy, lively, breathing humans known as Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, and Angus. Using my sharp eye, I checked the date on the calendar on Chyna's living room wall.

I had been missing and in a coma for six weeks.

Now, when you go missing for six weeks, you would think your friends would look for you. But seeing them sitting there happily, well-fed, and acting like nothing was wrong, it makes you feel a little upset. I walked up to the door, wincing at the sharp pain prickling my feet from running 5 miles to get here. Slowly and timidly, I knocked my hand against the door.

I heard all their talking stop, and suspicious whispers beyond the door. I brushed back a piece of my bloody blonde hair that had strayed across my face, and waited for the door to open. Sure enough, I heard all of their footsteps come to the door, and Chyna's voice saying, "Who is it? If it's Lexi, Cameron's not here." I stifled a giggle, and mimicking the pizza man that delivered the pizza for Chyna's slumber party, I said, "Yo, I gots a delive for a Miss Chinya Porks? I hases a extra laorge chez pizzah with sawsages, pepporonni, and three pownds of bacon." I heard Angus squeal and the lock being undone. The door opened, and there stood my four best friends before Chyna slammed the door.

I stood there, shocked, staring at the door. I reknocked before kicking down the door. All four jumped back, and then glared at me. I sighed.

"I'm gone for six weeks, locked up wearing a bloody dress and almost got raped earlier today, while you guys were," I paused to look at what they were doing. "Playing the Game of Life? Seriously? I almost lost my life today because you guys didn't even care to look for me!" I screamed at the before falling to the floor and curling up into a ball. They stood there, doing nothing. I looked up at them, pain rushing everywhere in my head before finally I tried to get up. Unfortunately, I was still very weak from running, not eating for six weeks, and blood loss. I finally got up when Angus grabbed my hand and pulled me up.

"Thanks," I mumbled before staggering over to the kitchen and grabbing a gallon of ice cream to replenish. The four followed me, watching my every move. "So, Cam…. How have things been going?" Olive said to try to start a conversation. I looked up from my food and glared at her. She backed away and started clinging to Fletcher. I noticed that. "What, are you two dating?" I asked Fletch and Olive. They both blushed, Olive more than Fletcher. "Of course we are!" Olive cried out happily. I faked a smile, because, well, when you go missing for six weeks, it takes a toll on your life. But hey, this was my new life, trying to race away from the past and think towards the future. The thing is, can it really be that simple?

**Hey Guys! I know I haven't updated in awhile, it's just me and Tori had exams and school stuff. Unfortunately, this concludes MY NEW LIFE. Luckily, we will start making a sequel, and we are going to need four new characters, and they will have a key role. So please review! And I know this chapter was random, switching really fast, but I needed to end this so I can have more time to think! Anyways, check out for the sequel!**

**~Hailey**


End file.
